


Winter Parties

by Mandisa (ehryniewi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: yuugiouxmasfic, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/Mandisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba journaling about Seto's winter parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ford Prefect (gaijin-chan.livejournal.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ford+Prefect+%28gaijin-chan.livejournal.com%29).



> written for yuugiouxmasfic's Week 1 Prompt: Mistletoe

Big Brother’s winter open house business parties are my favorite times of the year. He lets me invite Yugi-tachi while he invites all the business owners. It’s a formal event, so everyone dresses up.

I help decorate the house for Christmas, since Brother sits in his office working. "It’s a _commercial_ holiday, Mokuba. That means big business." His pathetic excuse not to enjoy this time of year when we’re a family. Only at the end of these parties does Big Brother act like he used to...the times when he used to smile.

Having Yugi-tachi around seems to help. I invited Jou to the open house last night, since everyone else was busy. The party went smoothly, and Jou was as Big Brother calls him "an obedient little Chihuahua." Big Brother shows favorites at these parties. He only tells choice people about Jou. And usually they are the ones who stay latest. There are two women who I suspect are lovers who run some sort of plush toy business...He introduced Jou to them last night, as a lover. It’s rare that Big Bro admits that. I love the way he talks about it when we have a rare dinner together. "He’s _my_ puppy. Obedient and independent at the same time. And rather stupid in the endearing fashion. _My challenge_.”

Anyway, after the two ladies left, I forced Big Brother to loosen up and spend some time with Jou. Mistletoe is the perfect weapon to embarrass those two. Big Brother doesn’t believe much in the superstition, but he can take advantage of Jou being oblivious...Which he likes to do. Soon as I got the two caught underneath the mistletoe, I headed upstairs. It’s best not to get involved when Big Bro is caught up in a moment. Otherwise, I would probably end up with the Wrath of Seto later on when Jou left.

The one reward that I would be happy with was seeing Big Brother smiling the next morning before telling me he was going to work once more.


End file.
